Amenaza
by kooks sc glez
Summary: Jimmy no sabe lo que esos nuevos sentimientos traerán consigo...SI YA SÉ LA IMAGEN NO TIENE QUE VER PERO NO PUEDO CAMBIARLA...NO ME DEJA...OUUCH


_**HOLA, SI YO DE NUEVO, PARA LOS QUE YA SABEN DE MIS OTROS FICS, BUENO QUE DIRAN "YA ESTÁ INCIANDO OTRA HISTORIA Y NI SIQUIERA HA CONTINUADO O EMPEZADO CON LAS DEMÁS", LA VERDAD ES QUE NO SE PORQUÉ SE ME VA LA INSPIRACIÓN Y POR ESO NO ACTUALIZO, PERO AQUÍ ME TIENEN DE NUEVO QUE OJALA Y LES GUSTE.**_

_**JIMMY NEUTRON NO ME PERTENECE…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Cindy: ¡¿Qué te pasa Neutrón?!

Ese gran grito se escuchó a lo largo del pasillo de la Primaria Lindbergh.

Jimmy: Lo lamento, no te vi.

Cindy: Si claro, admite que lo hiciste a propósito.

Jimmy: ¡¿Qué?! Yo porque querría chocarme contigo.

Cindy. Ahh no lo sé, tal vez…porque me odias.

Jimmy: Como digas Vortex (se dispone a irse)

Cindy: Y ahora me vas a dejar hablando sola ¿no?

Jimmy: Si es lo que piensas.

HABLA JIMMY

¡Rayos!, como pude encontrarme con Cindy, tanto tiempo evitándola y en un descuido choco con ella, debo de fijarme mejor por donde voy. Si, llevo semanas tratando de no tener ni el más mínimo contacto con ella, ¿por qué?, ni yo mismo sé, solo que cuando que estoy cerca de ella, siento que me… ¡no! Deja de pensar en eso y concéntrate, solo faltan unas semanas para salir de vacaciones, debo aguantar, pero dentro de un año la volveré a ver y…ay tengo pensar en algo antes de volverme loco. Además de que no puedo dejar que nadie sepa esto.

Voy pensando en esto cuando choco de nuevo con alguien, ruego que no sea Cindy, porque si no, es entonces cuando me doy cuenta que no fue con "ella" con quien tropecé, y es nada más y nada menos que Betty Quinlan, la que era mi amor platónico hasta que...¡pero que estás pensando! Tantos golpes me están afectando la cabeza.

Jimmy: Lo lamento Cindy, ¡no! Digo Betty.

Betty: Descuida ah… ¿Tommy?

Jimmy: Me llamo Jimmy

Betty: oh si…Jimmy

Jimmy: Bien, nos vemos.

Betty: Espera, no te ves bien, ¿te pasa algo?

Jimmy: no, no me pasa nada

Betty: ¿Seguro?

Jimmy: Si, solo pienso.

Betty: ¿Y se puede saber en qué?

Jimmy: Es algo personal.

Betty: Ok, luego nos vemos.

Jimmy: Adiós.

HABLO YO

Y así pensativo llega al salón de clases, se sienta en su nuevo lugar, o sea, hasta la esquina de la última fila, ya que quería permanecer lo más alejado posible de Cindy Vortex. Él fue el primero en llegar por lo que esperó algunos minutos antes de que sus demás compañeros comenzaran a entrar. Justo cuando la Señorita Ave iba a cerrar la puerta llegan Cindy y Nick juntos lo cual provocó murmuraciones y confusión entre sus compañeros porque no era normal ver a los dos juntos y cierta molestia en el genio.

Srita. Ave: Barrgg…Cindy, ¿por qué llegas hasta ahorita?

Cindy: Lo siento Srita. Ave no me di cuenta que ya había sonado el timbre, hasta hace un momento.

Britney: (susurra) ¿por qué será?

Cindy: ¿Nos dejará pasar?

Srita. Ave: Bien, pasen, barrgg… pero tendrán retardo.

Cindy. ¡¿Qué?! Pero fue solo un minuto.

Nick: Tranquila Cindy, solo es un retardo

Srita. Ave: Nick, te aconsejo llegar más temprano, ya tienes 2 retardos ésta semana.

Nick: No se preocupe, no pasa nada.

Cindy: Tal vez a ti no, pero mi registro de asistencia perfecta me interesa.

Nick: ¿Y qué importa? Ya estamos aquí, ¿o no?

Srita. Ave: Mejor siéntense.

HABLA CINDY

¡Maldita sea! Estúpido Nick, hizo que tuviera un retardo, pero lo más raro es que ya no me afecta como antes, no, ya no, algo ha cambiado, estoy segura, pero ¿qué es?, ya no me preocupo mucho por ser siempre inteligente, ni terminar primero, o ganar todo, no, mmm… ¿será posible…?no, eso no puede ser, pero… si me pongo a pensar… tal vez y si…aunque sería ilógico que Neutrón tenga que ver en este cambio tan repentino de mi comportamiento. Bueno, querrán saber lo que pasa ¿no?, últimamente mi relación con Jimmy ha cambiado drásticamente, en el sentido que antes no la pasábamos discutiendo y peleando y ahora nos ignoramos por completo, de hecho él es el que me ha estado ignorando, no sé porque, solo de un día a otro dejó de hablarme, se cambió a otro lugar mucho más alejado del mío, cuando lo veo en la calle entra rápidamente a su casa, en fin, pareciera que su propósito es evitarme, pero porque me tendría que afectar a mí eso, cierto es que ya no competimos mucho, él se dedica a lo suyo y yo a lo mío, y la única vez que hablamos fue hace un rato, y eso apenas fueron unas cuantas líneas, me pregunto ¿le pasará algo?

HABLO YO

Tanto fue el tiempo que Cindy estuvo pensando esto que no se dio cuenta que ya era el recreo quedándose hasta el último, cuando cayó en cuenta ya no había nadie, así que decidió ir a buscar a Libby, al llegar a la cafetería se encuentra con Nick.

Nick: Hola Cindy

Cindy: ¿Ahora qué quieres?

Nick: Te quería pedir perdón por hacer que llegaras tarde

Cindy: Que importa ya, nos vemos

Nick: Espera, aún no he acabado

Cindy: ¿Ahora qué?

Nick: También quería que habláramos sobre lo ocurrido ésta mañana

Cindy: (nerviosa) ¿Aaa que te…te refieres?

Nick: ¿Qué no te acuerdas?

Cindy: No, no sé de qué me estás hablando

Nick: Vamos Cindy, no recuerdas que tú y yo…

Cindy: ¡CÁLLATE!

Se silencia todo el lugar y se les quedan mirando unos segundos a los dos chicos, poco después los demás continúan comiendo.

Nick: Creí que no recordabas

Cindy: Lo que pasa es que no quiero hablar de eso, así que si me disculpas me tengo que ir

Nick: Solo una cosa más antes de que te vayas

Cindy: (fastidiada) ¿qué?

Nick: Me gustaría que fuéramos al Candy Bar, ya sabes a divertirnos, tomar algo, no sé…

A Cindy le pareció extraña la conducta de Nick, la mayor parte del tiempo no le hablaba y de unos días para acá lo comenzó a hacer

Cindy: No lo sé Nick, ¿por qué de pronto comenzaste a tener interés en mí?

Nick: Siempre me has parecido alguien muy linda, ¿qué dices?

Cindy: Lo pensaré

Nick: Genial, nos vemos luego.

Antes de irse Nick se acerca a Cindy y le da un beso en la mejilla, lo que deja a Cindy muy confundida por todo lo que ha estado pasando estas últimas semanas. Todo esto lo vio un niño cabezón que se encontraba junto con sus amigos, notándose un poco de molestia en su expresión.

Jimmy: ¿Qué le pasa a Nick?

Carl: ¿De qué hablas Jimmy?

Jimmy: ¿Qué no vieron cómo se acercaba a Cindy?

Sheen: Uyyy…parece que alguien está celoso

Jimmy: No estoy celoso, solo que me parece mala la actitud de Nick

Carl: ¿Por besar a Cindy?

Jimmy: No es eso, sino la finalidad

Carl: No te entiendo Jimmy

Sheen: Yo tampoco cabezón

Jimmy: Mejor vayamos a clase

Al llegar a la entrada del salón Jimmy se encuentra con Betty.

Betty: Hola Jimmy

Jimmy: Ah, hola Betty

Betty: ¿Podemos hablar?

Jimmy: Ahora no puedo, tengo clase y tú también

Betty: Oh si, ¿te veo en la salida y hablamos?

Jimmy: Claro, nos vemos

En el aula

Cindy: ¿Dónde te habías metido Libby? Te había estado buscando todo el recreo.

Libby: Estaba con Britney viendo la nueva revista de moda, además te vi que estabas muy entretenida platicando con Nick.

Cindy: No estaba platicando con el

Libby: Claro que sí, dime qué te dijo.

Cindy: Solo se disculpó por lo de la mañana y me invito a ir al Candy Bar, nada más.

Libby: ¿Nada más? Cindy, es Nick, el chico del que todas están enamoradas, bueno excepto yo, y te invito a salir, ¿no te alegra?

Cindy: No veo el por qué tendría que alegrarme

Libby: ¿No será que porque a ti te gusta Jimmy?

Cindy: ¡Libby! Se supone que somos amigas, por qué me dices eso, además ¿yo? ¿Enamorada de Neutrón? Jamás en la vida pasaría semejante cosa.

Libby: Bueno, pero entonces qué le respondiste.

Cindy: Le dije que lo pensaría, pero no estoy segura. (Entonces ve hacia la puerta y observa a Jimmy y a Betty platicando muy de cerca)._Pensando…Idiota, que se cree, ay si, hablando con la señorita popularidad, como se atreve a acercarse aquí, y luego el otro que lo acepta, como odio a los dos._

Libby: Cindy, oye Cindy, ¡Cindy!

Cindy: Ahh, ¿Qué te pasa Libby? ¿Por qué me gritas?

Libby: Llevo hablándote 10 minutos y tu ni siquiera me haces caso, solo te la pasa viendo como están hablando este Jimmy y ésta Betty.

Cindy: Claro que no, yo…ah, estaba…viendo…otra cosa…si, eso es, estaba viendo otra cosa.

Libby: Si tú lo dices.

Srita. Ave: Baarrg…bien niños comenzaremos con el proyecto escolar antes de salir de vacaciones así que formare equipos de a tres.

Carl: ¿Nosotros no podemos escoger?

Srita. Ave: No Carl, yo los haré. Bien tomen sus papelitos y reúnanse.

Sheen: A mí me toca estar con…Carl

Carl: ¡Viva!…a mí me salió Libby

Libby: Genial, vayámoslo planeando

Cindy: Veamos con quien me toca…me tocó trabajar con... ¡¿Nerdtron?!

Jimmy: ¿Qué? Eso no puede ser, y falta alguien.

Nick: A mí me tocó con Cindy.

Jimmy: ¡¿Qué?!- Eso fue todo lo que pudo decir porque en ese mismo instante se desmayó.

.

.

.

LA VERDAD NO SE COMO HAYA QUEDÁDO, ESPERO BIEN, SI NO YA QUÉ…HASTA EL SIGUIENTE…


End file.
